elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
''The Elder Scrolls V: skyrim is een single-player role-playing game (een rollenspel) dat ontwikkeld werd door Bethesda Game Studios en uitgebracht werd door Bethesda Softworks. Het is het vijfde spel in de ''The Elder Scrolls serie. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim speelt zich ongeveer 200 jaar na het vorige spel in de serie, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, af. Het werd uitgebracht op 11 november 2011 in Noord-Amerika en Europa. Het is verkrijgbaar op zowel PC als PlayStation 3 en Xbox 360. Setting History (geschiedenis) : 'De meest noordelijke provincie van Tamriel heeft de benaming ''Skyrim. Het is een provincie met een veelvuldige en rijke , maar ook ontstuimige geschiedenis. Ten tijde dat de eerste der mensen op het continent landde vanuit het mysterieuze rijk 'Atmora', kwamen ze vrijwel direct in conflict met de Mer, beter bekent als de Elven onder de mensen. Uiteindelijk hebben deze conflicten geleid tot de samenkomst van het Keizerrijk Tamriël. De oprichting van dit rijk begon met de Septim Dynastie, waar keizers en keizerinnen elkaar opvolgde tot Uriell Septim de laatste keizer met de zegening der goden. Deze laatste werd eerst berooft van zijn gezin en vervolgens zelf vermoord door de volgelingen van Mythic Dawn. Deze secte geleid door de belofte uit de '''Mysterium Xarces en de schrijver en martelaar van de secte Mancar Cameron. Hij werd vanaf dat moment gezien als de hoogste volgeling van de afgod Merunes Dagon. Deze Deadric (het woord zelf vertaald zich in 'niet onze voorgangers')(hoge afgod) Prins en brenger van chaos, verwoesting en revolutie, bracht het Rijk van Tamriel op de knieen. Uiteindelijk werd door toedoen van Martin Septim, de machtige strijders van de Blades en de Held van de strijd bij de stad Kvatch de secte gestuit en werd Dagon een halt toe geroepen. Echter betekende dat als noch het einde van het keizerrijk. Kort na het einde van de Oblivion (Vergetelheid) crisis zijn de bouwstenen gelegt die het zullen doen wankelen. Het wordt daarom ook het einde van het derde tijdperk (3th era) genoemd. Het begin van de vierde era betekend allereerst het einde van het Magiers Gilde (Mages Guild) door dat magie de schuld kreeg, het begin van de crisis in te luidde. Met de heroprichting van het Aldmeri Dominion, die zijn oude status terug kreeg door de crisis en de rol die zij er in hadden, brak het nieuwe tijdperk pas echt aan. De Hoge Elven (High Elfs) of Altmer en hun bondgenoten de Bosmer of Woud elven (Wood Elfs) verklaarde het vermaarde keizerijk de oorlog en heroverde de Summerset Iles (Zomerse Eilanden) en Valenwood (Valewoud). Het conflict kreeg de naam Great War (Grote Oorlog). Daarop werden de andere provincies van het rijk ook aangevallen. Het verzwakte keizerrijk werd op de knieen gedwongen. ...Word Vervolgt... 'Geography: ' 'Flora and Fauna: ' 'Regions: ' Gameplay Net als de voorgaande avonturen in Tamriël heeft Skyrim een open (spel)wereld. Als uitverkorene ben je vrij om door Skyrim te reizen naar eigen goeddunken. Er zijn verschillende manieren om te reizen, te voet, te paard of gereden worden met paardenkoets. Deze laatste is een vorm van betaald snelreizen. Snelreizen kan naar elke locatie waaneer deze ontdekt is. Er zijn achttien vaardigheidsvormen (skills) in de boom der vaardigheden (skilltree) die je als uitverkorene difinieren. deze boom der vaardigheden wordt gezien als een constelatie van sterren die hun oorsprong vinden in drie clusters. deze clusters vormen de Drie Arche Type; the Thief (dief), the Warrior (krijger) en Mage (Magiër). Deze vaardigheden groeien door ze te beoefenen. Deze groei wordt per vaardigheid geregistreert en heeft effect op het algemene vaardigheidsniveau (level). Elk nieuw bereikt niveau levert een vaardigheidspunt (perkpoint) op. Deze kun je sparen of investeren in de door jouw gewenste vaardigheid. Daarnaast dien je bij elke groei een verhoging op de basis energievormen te investeren. Deze vormen zijn de magische energie (Magicka), levensenergie (Health) en je generale uithoudingsvermogen (Stamina). Elke verhoging geeft tien punten per niveau. Als uitverkorene houdt je deze bij in via het Logboek. Deze is verdeelt in vier categorieën gevormd als een compas. Noord; Niveau (level), waarmee je naar de boom der vaardigheden (Skiltree-constelation) gaat. Oost; gaat naar je Items (knapzak) waar vele opties tot je beschikking staan (alle gebruiksvoorwerpen bevinden zich in je knapzak). Zuid; gaat naar de locatie 'Map' van Skyrim en het registratie logboek van de uitverkorene. West; gaat naar het kennismenu (der magische spreuken, kennis en effecten). Er is geen kastensysteem meer in Skyrim. Je wordt niet langer gekenmerkt door een ere titel, maar puur door de concequenties van je daden. Toch is het zo dat je titels kunt vergaren! Het hoogste algemene niveau dat de uitverkorene kan bereiken, ligt rond de 80. Dat bereikt wordt als alle (meeste) vaardigheden niveau 100 hebben bereikt. Maar wanneer de speler de 50 heeft bereikt, zal het moeilijker worden om het algemeen level nog te laten stijgen vooral kwa tijd. Wapens en uitrustingen kunnen door de speler gecreëerd worden bij forges (smederijen). Eveneens kunnen deze verbeterd worden bij grindstones (slijpstenen) en workbenches (smeedwerkbanken). Spelers kunnen hun wapens ook enchanten (betoveren). Ook wat betreft het gevechtssysteem is Skyrim heel wat anders dan The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion: aanvallen met handwapens zijn realistischer en niet langer eenzeidig. Waar voorheen wapens apart werden bevonden zijn de Blade (mesvormige wapens) en Blunt (sloopwapens) wapentypes vervangen door de One-Handed en Two-Handed skills. Als voorbeeld zijn er voor Axes (Krijgsbijlen), maces (knotsen) en swords (zwaarden) hebben elk specifieke perks (vaardigheden) binnen de One-Handed skill, die er voor zorgen dat aanvallen met deze wapentypes bepaalde voordelen zullen krijgen. Er zijn ook "cinematic kills", waarbij de speler in slow-motion de vijand zal doden, bijvoorbeeld door hem te onthoofden, te spietsen met een zwaard, schedels in te beuken of door de nek te breken. De spreuken en de manier waarop ze werken zijn eveneens erg verschillend in Skyrim tegenover voorgaande: elementaire spreuken hebben nu ook bijkomende effecten. Vuurspreuken brengen extra schade toe, vriesspreuken verlaagt het Stamina van de tegenstander met 100% van de toegebrachte schade en Schokspreuken verlagen het Magicka van de tegenstander met 50% van de toegebrachte schade. Nu zijn er ook quests om Master spreuken te halen in elke school en die spreuken gebruiken speciale animaties voor ze uit te spreken en hebben vaak veel sterkere effecten dan de minder sterke variant ervan. De Mysticism school is volledig verwijderd uit het spel en de spreuken ervan zijn herverdeeld over de andere Magic scholen. Skyrim maakt gebruik van het Radiant AI (artificiële intelligentie systeem) dat ontwikkeld werd voor Oblivion, maar dat wel geüpdatet werd voor Skyrim. Het geüpdatete systeem zorgt ervoor dat er een grotere interactie is tussen NPCs (niet speelbare entiteiten NSE) en hun omgeving: nu zullen NPCs verschillende taken, zoals koken, mijnbouw, milling, drankjes maken, smithing en andere dergelijke zaken en ze zullen daarmee verdergaan als de speler hen aanspreekt. Ook kan de speler nu trouwen: na een korte verkering kan de speler met bepaalde NPCs trouwen, ongeacht geslacht of ras. Het is ook mogelijk om de echtgenoot/echtgenote in een van de huizen van de speler te laten wonen. Trouwen met iemand geeft verschillende voordelen: bekijk de pagina over het huwelijk voor meer details. Verder kan de speler ook followers hebben, na het voltooien van bepaalde quests of het verkrijgen van bepaalde titels. Als de speler de Thane van een bepaalde hold wordt, krijgt hij/zij automatisch een follower. Skills In Skyrim zijn er achttien skills, verspreid over drie speelstijlen (The Warrior, The Mage en The Thief). The Mage *Restoration *Destruction *Illusion *Alteration *Conjuration *Enchanting The Warrior: De krijger: Het eerste arch type. De definietie van een echte krijger is de krijgskunst. In Skyrim kun je kiezen uit diversen wapens uitrustingen en vaardigheden om deze stijl eigen te maken. Je vaardigheden in deze stijl worden op drie manieren vergroot. Actie/ reactie, ondersteuning en investeren. Zie de categorieën om meer inzicht te krijgen in wat deze stijl te bieden heeft. *Smithing *Heavy Armor *Block *One-Handed *Two-Handed *Archery The Thief *Alchemy *Light Armor *Lockpicking *Pickpocket *Speech *Sneak Skills trainen en klassen De manier waarop levels omhooggaan in Skyrim is gelijkaardig als in de vorige games: het algemene level van de speler stijgt als hij genoeg levels in skills gehaald heeft door ze te gebruiken. Het hoogst mogelijke level volgens Todd Howard, de Game Director, is 70; de Prima Official Game Guide zegt echter dat "ongeveer" 80 het hoogst mogelijke level is. Het grootste verschil tussen Skyrim en de vorige games is het feit dat er in Skyrim geen onderscheid meer moet gemaakt worden tussen belangrijke en minder belangrijke skills: elke skill is evenwaardig en elke skill draagt tot het algemeen level van de speler bij. Daardoor is het ook niet meer nodig om een klasse te kiezen als je een nieuw spel start. Soorten De optie om een soort te kiezen uit het vermaarde Kijzerrijk Tamriël in de creatie tutorial bestaat uit drie oorsprongsvormen Mer, Mens en Beestlingen, met wel tien verschillende genotypes: Imperial, Nord, Redguard, Breton, Dunmer, Altmer, Bosmer, Orcs, Khajiit en Argonian. Elk type heeft een eigen speciale macht, een passieve bonus en een aantal extra levels in bepaalde vaardigheden (skills). Zo zal een Nord 50% minder schade krijgen door frost (vries)spreuken, heeft hij een speciale bloedmacht genaamd Battle Cry (strijdkreet) en zal hij starten met hoger vaardigheidsopties in Warrior skills. De genotype zijn: #Altmer (High Elves: afkomstig van de Summerset Isles) #Argonian (Hagedissen: afkomstig van de Black Marsh) #Breton (Mensen: afkomstig van High Rock) #Bosmer (Wood Elves: afkomstig van Valenwood) #Dunmer (Dark Elves: afkomstig van Morrowind) #Imperial (Mensen: afkomstig van Cyrodiil) #Khajiit (Katachtigen: afkomstig van Elsweyr) #Nord (Mensen: afkomstig van Skyrim) #Redguard (Mensen: afkomstig van Hammerfell) #Orsimer (Orcs: afkomstig van Orsinium) Verder zijn er ook nog een aantal genotypes die niet gekozen kunnen worden, maar wel skyrim of andere regionen cultiveren. *Snow Elves (Falmer) - De Snow Elves (witte elven) een oergenotype binnen de oorsprong van de Mer dat ooit Skyrim en andere staten van Tamriel bewoonde, lang voor de Norderlingen voet zetten aan de kusten van Skyrim. Deze Elven werden afgeslacht en restanten van hen werden verdreven door de Nordelingen, dus vluchtten ze in ondergrondse verblijven van de Dwemer (dwergen). Die verrieden de Snow Elves later en dwongen hen om giftige planten te eten. Hierdoor werden ze blind en veranderden ze in de afschuwelijke Falmer, die zo vaak grotten, Dwemer ruïnes en Falmer Hives bewonen. *Dwemer (Dwergen) - Een ras dat lang geleden leefde in Vvardenfell, Skyrim en Hammerfell, maar dat later op mysterieuze manier verdween. Ze verkozen technologie boven magie, wat nog steeds te merken is in de talrijke Dwemer ruïnes in Skyrim: nog steeds werken de machines daar om de overblijfselen van de Dwemer te beschermen. Gevechten De manier van vechten is opmerkelijk veranderd vergeleken met de vorige avonturen in de serie: toegebrachte schade is veel groter dan vroeger en het tempo van aanvallen met handwapens is realistischer dan ten tijde van de strijd met de machten uit Oblivion. Daarnaast dragen deze man op man (vrouw) gevechten neven effecten met zich mee. (Magical sources & combat) Spreuken hebben nu ook bijkomende effecten en zijn specifieker verdeelt onder de verschillende diciplines. Boogschieten geeft een nieuwe dimensie aan de strijd en is nuttiger geworden, dankzij de Archery skill (boogschuttersvaardigheid). Hierdoor worden gevechten gevaarlijker en tactischer dan ooit tevoren. Skyrim introduceert ook een volledig nieuw (of eigenlijk zeer oud) aspect aan de strijd, dat tevens erg belangrijk is in het lot van de Drakenborn. Deze Dragon Shouts of Thu'ums vetegenwoordigt de taal die de 'Dovah' (draken) gebruiken. Een zeer oude vorm van macht dient de voorbode te zijn van de magische machten voor al het andere in Tamriël. Deze machtsvorm kent drie hoofdgroepen waarin de macht van de de draken wordt onderverdeelt. 'Fus' wat zich vertaalt naar 'Frictie', 'Feim' wat zich vertaalt naar 'Essentie' en 'Yol' wat zich het best laat vertegenwordigen met 'macht'. Er zijn er vele van de machtstermen te vinden op de zogehete Word walls (Naam muren). Elke machts vorm kent drie subtermen, wat samen dus een machtsvorm dient. Krachtige effecten zoals het wegblazen van vijanden tot het vertragen van de tijd. De Thu'ums kunnen met tussenpozen gebruikt worden en kunnen ook in lengte variëren. Ook gevechten waarbij stealth belangrijk is, zijn aangepast. In Skyrim zal een moord die plaatsvindt zonder dat het slachtoffer de speler had gezien, met een kort filmpje getoond worden: de speler zal stilletjes dichterbij sluipen en dan zijn slachtoffer de keel oversnijden, aangenomen dat de aanval genoeg schade toebrengt om het slachtoffer in één keer te doden. Verder hangt het moment waarop vijanden de speler zien en de bonussen van een stealth-aanval af van perks binnen de Sneak vaardigheid. Hierdoor zal een vaardige stealth-speler een te duchten vijand worden: hij zal zelfs de mogelijkheid krijgen om eventjes onzichtbaar te worden tijdens gevechten. Wapens die met één hand vastgehouden worden, zijn zwaarden, bijlen, strijdknotsen en dolken; wapens die met twee handen vastgehouden worden, zijn grote zwaarden, strijdbijlen en hamers. Bogen zijn de enige wapens waarmee de speler vanop een afstand kan aanvallen. De wapens en harnassen worden sterker als het metaal waarvan ze gemaakt zijn sterker of waardevoller wordt, net zoals in Oblivion: ijzeren wapens en harnassen zijn het zwakst, Daedric wapens en harnassen zijn het sterkst. Niveaus van vijanden Uitrustingen cs:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim de:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim en:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim es:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim fr:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim it:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ja:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim no:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim pl:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ru:The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Categorie:Elder Scrolls games Categorie:Skyrim Categorie:Spellen